


一無所愛

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	一無所愛

***ABO/純情Ax愛玩O**

***不要上升都是假的!!!!**假的!!!!****假的!!!!****

***[警告]渣Ｏ出沒 慎入謝謝**

*BGM建議配合 Fall + Ain't Got No Love 食用❤

00.

桃眸挺鼻肤白貌美宽肩窄胯器大腿长，综合以上高级外貌条件，说出来都没人信，B大校A王俊凯至今仍是母胎单身，不认识的人光看可能无法理解why，但凡熟识的人就知道，多优异的容貌都抵不过四个字——宇宙直男。

例如在校园湖畔，软萌甜omega的东西落水里了请他帮忙捞一捞，王俊凯瞬间皱起眉头表示：自己的东西不会自己捡啊？

又比如，运动会上的趣味竞赛，omega娇滴滴说手下留情哦，王俊凯点点头回道：各凭实力。并且一秒就把人从绳索上给晃下去。

又或者，班上omega同学三番两次请他帮忙打饭装水，两个礼拜后跟他告白，王俊凯莫名其妙：举手之劳关谈恋爱什么事？

室友们看不下去，这种人简直要注孤生，白白浪费了他一个B大第一alpha的名号，真的很让同寝室的其他alpha蒙羞！

于是大伙儿掇拾着让王俊凯参加联谊演讲，目标还订在死对头Z大，愿意让这群心高气傲的alpha放下身段去的原因只有一个，那就是Z大校O真的好漂亮！

王俊凯不信，直到他在Z大看见怀里揣着白土司，蹲在湖边喂天鹅，嘴里还喊着「来──来──」，结果手来不及收回，被天鹅叼了一嘴，又气呼呼跺脚嚷嚷：「讨厌，天鹅好讨厌，不喂你们了。」的Z大第一omega易烊千玺。

宇宙直男的小宇宙爆炸了，他终于寻到了他要守护的雅典娜！

01.

但那天在湖边的惊鸿一瞥好像是他在作梦。

白润如玉的肌肤、皎白如笋的指尖，像朵长在雪山之巅的高领之花，碰都碰不得，王俊凯几次打听、刻意找由头去Z大晃荡，再也没遇到过易烊千玺，只是午夜时分，这只漂亮的白天鹅偶尔会入梦，翩翩起舞打湿了少男的被单。

02.

空间幽暗灯光迷幻，音乐混杂人群痴缠，龙蛇混杂乌烟瘴气，若不是好友生日非得选在这，王俊凯这辈子大概都不会踏进夜店一步。

都说校内第一直A铁树开花，心有所属，许多自觉条件不错的omega都想来试一试，王俊凯拧眉推开借着酒意想往他身上靠的小学妹，起身说这里风水不好他换个地方透透气。

才到门边就见人拉拉扯扯，从信息素和身形看得出是个被alpha抵在墙面亲热的omega，王俊凯神色不悦的想避开，却因多瞄了眼而顿住脚步。

他朝思暮想的白天鹅，漂亮的凤眼湿润嫣红，泛着水气与他对上，丰润的唇瓣小幅度开合，越过压制住他的肩头朝王俊凯轻轻吐出两个字：「救我。」

03.

王俊凯没想到人生中会有这么多破例都在同一天内实现。

第一次来夜店，第一次打架滋事，第一次将香甜柔软的omega搂在怀中。

04.

王俊凯抹去嘴角的血渍，指关节还因方才的争斗而摩擦出血，所幸alpha靠的不光是武力值，还有刻写进基因之中臣服强者的天性，强烈的信息素释出周遭的alpha避让、omega软腿瑟瑟发抖，刚救下的白天鹅更是眼眶晕红，小脸煞白，唇瓣哆嗦。

「……你认识我？」王俊凯紧张得喉结滚动，看着娇软无措的易烊千玺，一双桃花眼退去打架时的薄凉匪气，暗藏丝丝期待。

然而易烊千玺只是幅度微弱地摇摇头，脸蛋血色逐渐回涌，耳根子都跟着发红，从他开阖的唇缝里隐约可见粉红舌尖，整齐的小白牙局促地咬着下唇，带着几分软糯小白兔的无辜可爱，声线也怯怯的好绵软，「谢谢。」

王俊凯有些气馁，看着omega心如擂鼓，谨慎开口，「我送你回去？」

易烊千玺还想摇头，白皙纤长的手指却下意识紧抓住面前alpha的衣角不放，颤巍巍地鬓颊发汗，空气中一下子弥漫起比先前还要浓郁的甜腻香气，凤眸含着春光水色，委屈地看着王俊凯。

王俊凯心底喀噔一声，他漂亮高贵的白天鹅──发情了。

围观群众里有不少alpha蠢蠢欲动，王俊凯自然也受到影响，体温升高燥热不已，连忙脱下夹克将易烊千玺包覆起来揽入怀中，气势汹汹走出店外，omega揪着他的衣领，柔软的面颊埋在他的颈间，嘟囔磨蹭着好难受。

易烊千玺对他的吸引无疑是致命的，王俊凯咬牙苦撑，大步流星朝停车的地方狂奔，然而怀里的小东西可不安分，扭动纠缠轻喘，逼得王俊凯只得稍作停顿，掂掂omega柔软的臀部将人重新抱好，还不忘红着脸道歉。

「你抑制剂呢？」王俊凯好不容易将人放进后座，背脊都冒了层热汗，易烊千玺蜷曲成一团却死抓着他胸口不愿放开，含含糊糊呜呜咽咽，面颊潮红地说，「不要抑制剂……你咬我一口、咬我一口好不好…」

「不、不可以！」要是平时有omega凑上来要他咬一口，王俊凯肯定避之唯恐不及，还要唾弃omega寡廉鲜耻，但换作易烊千玺，王俊凯只觉得可怜的omega被情热所扰，逼得胡言乱语，心疼死了。

王俊凯深吸口气，呼吸间却灌满omega甜腻芬芳的玫瑰气息，只得弯着腰艰难地从车里翻出alpha用的抑制剂，朝自己大腿上猛扎一针，喘了口大气，以免酿祸。

然而易烊千玺却浑身泛红发热，泪眼汪汪，耸拉着嘴角，揪着王俊凯抽泣，声音里都透着黏腻，「你帮帮我吧，呜呜呜……」

王俊凯盯着omega送到面前来的白皙后颈，那处粉嫩嫩的腺体微鼓，像是成熟的水蜜桃，外皮裹着细幼的透明绒毛，底下的果肉饱满多汁，轻轻一戳就要出水，待人采撷。

05.

王俊凯固然难以用AO关系亲近，但平时在校就是个风云人物，要找到他还是挺容易的。

易烊千玺一身宽大纯白的短袖上衣和黑色短裤，一截白嫩细长的小腿肚露在外头，脚踝被长袜包裹着更显纤细，简简单单往那一站，就吸引了无数学生的关注。

王俊凯刚出教学楼便马上被易烊千玺的身影吸去了目光，被阳光偏爱的omega闪耀夺目，王俊凯惊讶地瞪大眼，有些不敢置信，甚至开始怀疑自己出现幻觉，是作了太多不可告人的梦的后遗症。

梦中人那双惊心动魄的琥珀眸子钉住他，本来没什么表情的脸上漾开了笑容，唇边两个浅浅的小涡看起来腼腆可爱，王俊凯着魔般走了过去，「易烊千玺。」

「那天谢谢你。」易烊千玺的声音不大，但比之那晚甜腻软糯的语调，现在听起来低沉不少，夹杂着气泡的音节听着有些慵懒。

「不用客气，你没事吧？」

王俊凯心有余悸，却暗自替自己的自制力点赞，那天他可不敢下嘴，人家清清白白的omega发情期被咬了一口那算什么事啊，忍着诱惑把易烊千玺送到急诊室时他都觉得自己是模范小尖兵，只是omega不肯放他走，抓着他的衣襬哭哭啼啼，医生当着他的面将抑制剂注射进去才陷入沉睡松手。

易烊千玺轻轻晃了晃脑袋，「没事儿，我请你吃个饭吧。」

王俊凯受宠若惊，没想到还能再见到易烊千玺，更没想到还是易烊千玺主动邀他吃饭，这次说什么也不能拒绝，笑得牙不见眼有些蠢，小虎牙亮晶晶的，桃花眼乐咪咪的，好啊当然好啊。

06.

这饭吃了一次，自然又有第二次，有一就有二，无三不成礼，四五更熟悉。

王俊凯请易烊千玺吃饭，还想请易烊千玺看电影，不过omega不是每次都答应，来来去去也就看了个日本动画，交换身体互换姓名，陨石坠落生死守候，王俊凯一个alpha哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪，易烊千玺哈欠连连，托腮看王俊凯哭还比较有意思。

「千玺，我一定不会忘记你的名字。」

出了电影院，王俊凯那双桃花眼还有点儿红，但看他的眼神认真得可怕，出口的话却幼稚得可以。 

「啊？」

「你会忘记我吗？」

易烊千玺觉得好笑，以后的事谁知道，但就目前而言，他还是能回答王俊凯：「应该不会吧。」

毕竟你挺好玩儿，这句易烊千玺藏在心底。

07.

王俊凯送易烊千玺回宿舍，两人并肩走着，手背不时相碰，谁都没有收回去的意思，邻近宿舍楼会先路过一片绿植，石子路小凉亭，昏昏暗暗只有虫鸣鸟叫，易烊千玺拐了个弯，绕进树丛里，王俊凯紧跟其后。

「千玺……」

易烊千玺领着他绕呀绕，竟是来到他第一次见到易烊千玺的湖边，波光粼粼夜幕低垂，天鹅都去休息了，易烊千玺在湖畔坐下，睨了眼王俊凯，凤尾流转水光，王俊凯心跳加速，咽下因紧张而分泌的唾液，在易烊千玺旁边落座。

易烊千玺双臂拢着膝盖，轻轻靠上他的肩膀，omega香甜的气味飘散过来，王俊凯愣在原地不敢妄动，捏紧拳头，暗自期待。

然而易烊千玺什么也没说，就只是靠着他望着湖面倒影发呆，王俊凯憋不住，感觉心脏都要从喉咙里跳出来，僵直着身体，手心发汗，「千玺，我有话想跟你说。」

「嗯？」易烊千玺懒懒的从鼻腔发出应答，抬起头脸颊贴在王俊凯上臂，眨巴着眼问，「什么？」

从下而上的视线让他的表情无辜至极，漂亮的眼睛里藏着点点晶莹，王俊凯呼吸一窒，下定决心，「我喜欢你。」

易烊千玺眨眨眼，听着王俊凯强烈快速的心跳，瞄过王俊凯滚动的喉结，嘴边小梨涡不禁凹陷，愉快地发出一声短促的笑声，「哈！」

王俊凯有些着急，怕易烊千玺以为他在开玩笑，认真地看着易烊千玺又说了一次，「我是真喜欢你！」

易烊千玺那双凤眼下的小卧蚕浮出，可见此时心情不错，「嗯，我知道呀。」

王俊凯盯着他的脸，生怕错漏一丝一毫情绪，那张红菱角般的嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，上唇中央一颗唇珠饱满，随着易烊千玺或笑或抿嘴，都勾动人的心弦，王俊凯鬼迷心窍，凑近了点，「……千玺，我想亲你。」

易烊千玺只是盯着他看，王俊凯见没有说话也没有拒绝，便将唇贴了上去，omega果然香香软软的，连嘴唇也是。

王俊凯不敢放肆，轻碰了下就分开，月光下易烊千玺的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀轻微颤动，阴影打在他白皙的面颊上，王俊凯觉得自己真的要着魔了。

08.

之后两人更频繁吃饭看电影，牵手亲吻拥抱，距离上次在夜店发生的意外也即将一个月，王俊凯紧张地数日子，不时提醒易烊千玺外出小心记得带药，易烊千玺莫名其妙地瞥他一眼，说出口的话却让王俊凯三天三夜睡不着觉。

「有你在我为什么要吃药呀？」

王俊凯不敢细想，易烊千玺一举一动都能轻松撩拨他内心深处的渴望，光是多思考几秒他都激动到要爆炸。

这天比预想中来临的还要突然，王俊凯晚上在社团活动，忽然接到易烊千玺的来电，电话那头声音吵杂，有人在唱歌有人在大声嚷嚷，易烊千玺的声音他几乎要听不见。

omega低哑的哀鸣断断续续传来，王俊凯急了，掏出钥匙就往门外冲，「你别怕，我马上到！」

王俊凯匆匆赶到，易烊千玺将自己反锁在洗手间里的隔间，甜蜜芬芳的气味充斥在空中，王俊凯远远就闻到，更遑论周围这么多alpha跃跃欲试，KTV的经理和跟易烊千玺一起出来玩的几个朋友都堵在门口，勉强保护即将进入发情期的omega。

「让我过去！千玺！」王俊凯被挡在门外急得眼睛发红，alpha的信息素四溢，相互排斥辗压，「我是他的alpha！」

经理目光扫射他像是在确认真伪，一旁同行的人神色古怪地看着王俊凯，「你是B大那个？那你进去吧。」

「最好赶紧暂时标记一下，这里人太多了，」经理是个中年Beta，好意提醒也不忘维护店内安危，「楼上有酒店，你们别在厕所里乱来啊。」

09.

暂时标记只能让omega香甜的信息素不再勾引其他alpha，却熏得王俊凯越发无法自制，清甜馥郁的玫瑰花香萦绕在侧，omega软绵绵的身子倚仗着他，热呼呼的气息喷洒在王俊凯颈边，软热的唇舌贴在他喉结上，啃咬磨蹭，「你抱抱我，摸摸我，好不好……」

王俊凯直冒汗，alpha的信息素遵循本能冲溢而出，乌木沉稳温和的气味被玫瑰勾出压迫和侵略感，全数垄罩在易烊千玺身上，两人的信息素因刚才后颈上轻轻的一口啃咬而交融，omega面颊酡红，背脊接触到柔软的床铺后更不愿撒手，紧拉着王俊凯的衣襬，眼眶含着的水气随时都要结成珠，顺着他嫣红的眼尾滚落。

「千玺，」王俊凯双手撑在易烊千玺两侧，极力让自己不要扑上去，也不敢触碰主动触碰omega，情急之下暂时标记了易烊千玺，他都觉得万分过意不去，像是占了人家便宜，「真的可以吗？」

「王俊凯，」易烊千玺整张小脸扑红，双手攀附上王俊凯的后颈，将人往面前靠拢，嘴唇更如他身上的气味，像娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花瓣，开开合合吐出的热气都是醉人的催情剂，「你不是喜欢我吗？为什么不可以？」

omega确实勾人，王俊凯盯着他那张被情热蒸腾得红彤彤的脸蛋，宽大的衣领歪歪斜斜露出的锁骨也染着粉色，湿漉漉的眼眶像在诉说爱意，omega浑身上下都在叫嚣，摸我，爱我，哄我，弄我。

王俊凯想起跟易烊千玺相处的每一刻，他远远仰望的白天鹅高贵纯洁不容玷污，却还是踏上陆地跟他分享调皮可爱又脆弱无辜的一面，他确信自己好喜欢易烊千玺，喜欢得要发狂。

易烊千玺也是喜欢他的，否则这种时候怎么会这样毫无防备地摊开身体，任由alpha所为呢。

王俊凯过了心里那关，也不憋着了，俯身吻上易烊千玺，粉嫩的唇瓣舔咬起来也是香甜柔软的，舌尖先是轻扫过唇缝，omega顺从的张开嘴，以往不敢踰矩的防线这会儿也轻易探进牙关，湿滑的舌头相触交缠，掠夺过易烊千玺嘴里的每一处，猛烈粗重的喘气声在两人的鼻息间环绕，锋利的犬齿啃上丰满的嘴唇，唇珠更是被磨咬得破皮红肿、吸吮得出血发痒，就如艳红的玫瑰，被拧压出汁，易烊千玺不知是疼还是痒，喉间发出哼咛，似哭泣也似呻吟。

omega双腿自觉的缠上alpha的腰，扭动着臀部，衣料摩擦在柔嫩的肌肤上更像种折磨，易烊千玺红着眼，目光沾满了水雾，软声乞求，「快点、摸摸我……」

王俊凯三两下把衣服褪去，omega雪白晶莹的肌肤都染着一层粉，尤其是指尖关节，更是粉得漂亮，弯曲的双腿发颤，光溜溜的样子似乎勾起omega的羞耻心，「别一直盯着我看……」

「你好漂亮。」王俊凯发自内心的感叹，双手在易烊千玺滑溜的肌肤上抚摸，胸前腰腹，一路向下，大腿内侧的触感更加柔嫩，掐上去弹性十足，omega发出一声惊喘，被王俊凯长了吉他茧的指腹滑过酥麻痒热，热液被渴求alpha填满的欲望催发出来，股间更加湿漉。

王俊凯只瞄一眼就受不了，揉了两把白嫩浑圆的臀肉，拇指试探性地在暗粉色的穴口处拨拉，早就湿透的入口敏感地收缩着，拇指戳进一节时易烊千玺抿着嘴也憋不住声音，喉间小猫似的哼叫，王俊凯吻住他的同时将手指探入，里头湿滑紧致，软肉吸附上来，迫不急待吸吮着他的手指，空气中乌木玫瑰的香氛更加浓厚，易烊千玺扭了扭腰，半垂眼帘，看着王俊凯，轻含王俊凯的唇，吐着气音，「再多摸摸我……」

柔软的穴口被开拓几下就溢满热液，沾湿了王俊凯的手指，抽出时指缝间还能看到湿滑的晶莹水光，少了手指塞满的小穴恋恋不舍，努力开阖，只求被填满，omega几乎要哭了出来，双腿勾住alpha的后腰，「好痒，你快点呀！」

王俊凯安抚地亲亲易烊千玺，摸出床边的保险套，叼着包装撕开，拿出套子后匆匆替自己戴上，过于急切还套了两三次才弄好，深吸口气盯着易烊千玺，omega已经被情热折磨得双眼迷离，娇嫩白皙的身躯反射着点点水光，全是他的唇舌在上头造作的痕迹，抓过一旁的枕头塞到易烊千玺腰下，扶着自己硕大硬挺的性器抵住不断收缩的穴口，缓缓推进，前端刚把褶皱挤开，易烊千玺就拿后脚跟踢他，咬唇呜咽，「进来…呜……」

王俊凯可舍不得易烊千玺委屈落泪，粗硬的肉刃一下子捅了进去，熟烂的软肉紧紧绞住他，湿滑火热的肉壁逼得人理智消散，易烊千玺也舒服的喘出声，甜腻的声线刺激着alpha的征服欲，扣住易烊千玺的腰肢，耸动起腰杆，每一下顶入都猛烈得像要把人剖开，抽出时淫水泛滥随着性器一同溢出，穴口周围的粉红媚肉几乎要被巨大的肉柱翻搅出来，推进时褶皱外圈的肉紧绷得发白，若不是omega天生适合与alpha交媾，脆弱的嫩肉哪禁得起这番折腾。

抽插时噗哧噗哧的水声里掺或着易烊千玺的低喘呻吟，甜腻哼咛的声音时高时低，随着王俊凯进犯的频率被操弄在手，omega浑身都发着桃色，手指紧抠着alpha的后背，宽阔的背脊被挠出红痕，却一点也不阻碍他操干的速度。

易烊千玺只觉得酥麻的电流从尾椎窜上充斥全身，交合处带来的快感又疼又麻又爽，脚趾蜷曲紧绷，整个人攀附在王俊凯身上，渴望肌肤接触，想跟这个alpha黏在一起，打从心底涌现的欲望和依附感实在吓人，但他隐约知道是因为标记的作用，他的身心都向王俊凯靠拢。

「呜、那里……」硕大的性器前端研磨过生殖腔的入口，易烊千玺浑身颤抖，弓着腰想躲，无处可逃，生殖腔口随着快感和发情期的作用微微张开，但王俊凯却迟迟不顶进那处，想被填满的欲望终究是占了上风，易烊千玺唇瓣哆嗦，哭哭啼啼，「进、进来…」

王俊凯犹豫了一下，低头舔吻着易烊千玺的眼尾鼻尖嘴角面颊，脸埋在易烊千玺颈肩，嗅着那股勾人入魔的甜美香气，抓着omega腰胯的手将人摁稳在床，「好。」

语音方落，王俊凯就像是掐算好了角度，火热的肉刃挤开生殖腔口，戳进去的时候易烊千玺头皮发麻尖叫出声，他没想到会疼，撕裂般的疼痛袭来，然而那处却恬不知耻的分泌着汩汩热液，浇灌在入侵者的头上，整个腔壁湿答答紧致黏热，吸绞着alpha的性器。

「疼……」易烊千玺没忍住泪，撇嘴哭了起来，抬腿想把王俊凯踢出去，却瘫软无力，脚掌踩踹在王俊凯肩头便动弹不得，王俊凯抓住他的脚踝往旁边拉，挺着腰杆稍稍退出，又缓缓挤进，「宝贝儿，你里面吸我好紧。」

「呜……」易烊千玺还在哭，面颊通红，但生殖腔内的疼痛很快就麻痹了，剩下如蚁啃噬的痒热在里头散播，alpha来回抽动的时候才能缓解。

王俊凯也不用他说，观察他的反应一抽一插，易烊千玺抽咽的声音变了调，娇媚撩人，这下alpha更放纵地在滑腻的腔内猛干，越发迅速使劲的力道让易烊千玺有些害怕，死死抱着王俊凯的后背，指甲都陷进肉里，嘴里胡乱哭喊，「不可以……啊、…」

易烊千玺含糊地喊着王俊凯的名字，前端属于omega秀气的阴茎被顶得出水，彷佛肚子都要被撑坏了，每一次撞入都戳在让人发狂的位置，热流堆叠在下腹，两条细白的腿也没力气夹住alpha的腰，被操得一晃一晃，最后无力尖叫吶喊，高潮来袭时背脊酥麻延伸到四肢百骸，脚背崩直掌心出力，精水射在王俊凯腹上，但alpha却没停，嘴咬着他的侧颈，将人捞起来坐在自己身上，颠得易烊千玺头昏脑胀。

「不要了…唔──不要…」易烊千玺瘫软在王俊凯身上，后穴却还不断被操出水，感觉体内蛮横冲撞的巨物越发胀大，易烊千玺害怕得哭咽抽泣，「不要标记。」

「你乖，」王俊凯的手在他身上摸摸揉揉，捏上omega硬挺的乳尖搓揉，下身挤在生殖腔内一点儿都没停的意思，「我有戴套，不射里面，不标记你。」

易烊千玺被操得迷迷糊糊，感觉不出来王俊凯到底射没射，只知道腰肢酸软，被翻来覆去，耳边还不时传入alpha低沉迷人的声音，说着荤话，他都不知道平时连牵手都要问他的人怎么上了床变这样。

10.

那次发情期之后，王俊凯三番两次想去找易烊千玺，看看他身体状况如何，然而易烊千玺总说没事，上课忙，叫他别来，有时候甚至不回信息。

王俊凯坐不住，自己的omega怎么说都得瞅上一眼才安心，毕竟那几天做得可狠。

去学校却找不着人，易烊千玺好像忽然消失了一样，王俊凯想过无数可能，却不敢往最坏的去想。

王俊凯也不是好打发的，索性坐在宿舍楼下蹲守，这一等就入了夜，路灯三三两两亮起，学生时不时经过，王俊凯发给易烊千玺的信息石沉大海，直到他远远看到两个人影靠近，他几乎一秒就能认出易烊千玺。

「千玺！」王俊凯见到易烊千玺身旁跟着alpha时简直火冒三丈，大步跨过去将omega扯到自己身旁，但对上易烊千玺那张漂亮的脸蛋后又瞬间消了火气，桃花眼里映着水光，像是被遗弃的小狗，「你去哪了，这么晚才回来。」

跟他一起的alpha上前一步，被易烊千玺眼神示意劝退，「你先回去吧。」

「千玺，他是谁？」待那个alpha转身，王俊凯迫不及待的抓着易烊千玺的双肩，「你这几天怎么样，还好吗？」

易烊千玺精致的眉心拧起，一个问题都没回答，「你来做什么。」

「我担心你啊！」

「你担心我做什么？」

「我当然担心你，你是我的omega啊！」

易烊千玺扯了扯嘴角，像听闻了件趣事，「谁说你是我的alpha？」

王俊凯愣了几秒，慌张争辩，怎么不是，我们不是在交往吗？吃饭逛街约会看电影夹娃娃，陪你度过发情期，你身上甚至还有我的信息素味道。

「王俊凯，我十九岁了。」易烊千玺的回应似是不着边际，但看向王俊凯的凤眼却盈满狡黠，「你觉得我度过几次发情期了呀？」

见王俊凯愣在原地说不出话，易烊千玺轻叹口气，说话的语调也不同以往那般无辜可爱，带着丝丝让人心碎的敷衍，「如果你第一次不是把我送去医院而是临时标记上个床，我也不会陪你玩这么久。」

11.

和易烊千玺在一起的每分每秒都历历在目，omega甜美的笑靥，无辜的眼神，爽朗的笑声，在宿舍楼下抱紧他时的温热柔软，他的真心早就沦陷，现在易烊千玺却跟他说，他只是在玩。

「开什么玩笑，怎么可能是玩！」alpha骨子里凶狠的匪性被激发出来，目眦尽裂，抓住易烊千玺的力道大得像肉食动物攫住猎物，「你明明也喜欢我！」

易烊千玺皱皱小鼻尖，嘟囔着你弄痛我了，见王俊凯不松手，无奈表示：「我说过我喜欢你吗？」

确实没有。

王俊凯脑中迅速过过易烊千玺对他说的每一句话，从来就是他对易烊千玺说着喜欢，omega永远是露出那个可爱的小梨涡，抿嘴一笑把他的魂都勾走。

但怎么会呢？相处的点滴不是骗人的，他能感觉到易烊千玺也喜欢他的。

「你不喜欢我你跟我上床？」

上床这事儿对omega来说好像也没什么不好意思的，易烊千玺歪着脑袋看他，嘴唇嘟嘟的看起来真真是无辜又纯情，「不可以吗，说了第一次你不要拖拉的话也不会有第二次呀。」

「你不该招惹我。」王俊凯咬牙切齿，那双平时温柔多情的桃花眼这下子布满血丝红得可怕，他本性固执死板又保守，从来没有什么随便玩玩，认定的是非对错就执行到底，认定的omega当然也要厮守终身。

「你怎么怪我，」omega自小便被捧在掌心宠着长大，美貌让他的日子过得舒心又顺意，更何况大家都有开心到不就挺好嘛，「我想要你的时候也是真的呀，你不能怪我。」

但要他付出真心就有点儿好笑了，打完炮各自安好才是最没有负担的。这话他看着王俊凯的脸，忽然就说不出口了。

alpha好像伤心欲绝。

「易烊千玺，我不会放你走的。」

12.

王俊凯又一次把人从夜店里拎出来，易烊千玺不太高兴地噘嘴抱怨，「你还要烦我到什么时候……」

「只要你身上还有我的味道，你就还是我的omega！」暂时标记的信息素会停留一个月左右，易烊千玺一听又鼓起腮帮子，气呼呼地拿脚踢王俊凯，「好烦，讨厌。」

易烊千玺的生活硬生生被王俊凯闯入，这个alpha臭不要脸，仗着乌木的气息还盖在玫瑰味儿上，走到哪都说自己是他的omega，日子好像活到他跟王俊凯上床之前，动辄吃饭看电影，牵手逛大街，去夜店十次有九次都得被alpha抓出来。

他不知道为什么，话都说这么明白了王俊凯还是不放过他。

13.

暂时标记的时效邻近到期，易烊千玺掐算着日子，感觉自由又将重新降临，期间也不是没有跟王俊凯做过，只是他小心防范着不让王俊凯咬脖子，他可不想再被alpha用气味的借口栓在身边。

omega身上乌木气味越来越淡，玫瑰花的气息鲜艳欲滴，时不时要突破温润的木香，绽放芬芳。

王俊凯脸埋在他胸前，磨蹭舔咬，牙尖研磨着乳粒，被吸吮得发红的乳晕肿胀，另一边被掐在手里捻拉，又刺又痒，胸脯被alpha的掌心抓掐揉弄，白嫩嫩的肌肤都跟着发红，乳尖好似一弹就要出水。

易烊千玺抱着王俊凯的脑袋随他吸咬，喉间不时发出难耐的轻哼，alpha另一只手正摸索着他的臀缝，中指要进不进的抠挖着那处软肉，惹得易烊千玺全身都软了下来，嘟囔着讨好，「王俊凯──」

「易易……」王俊凯又亲又咬，将他胸前的两颗小肉粒玩弄得同样肿胀，才顺着胸骨凹陷亲上去，叼住omega小巧的喉结，嘴里低喃，「你是我的，好不好？」

不知从何开始，王俊凯喊他的方式变成甜腻的叠字，易烊千玺打从心底涌上一股麻痒，向上颤动到头顶，向下入侵到脚尖，好恼人。

易烊千玺没理会他，只是摇了摇臀部，又朝王俊凯怀里贴近些，捏捏王俊凯的耳垂，「你快点呀。」

王俊凯把他平放在床，小心翼翼地顶了进去，那处不在发情期也被他弄得软烂，轻易能接纳他的巨物，这样完美契合的肉体让人痴迷，omega也沉醉其中，随着王俊凯耸动的频率哼哼唧唧发出小动物般的嘤咛。

alpha虔诚地亲吻过易烊千玺每寸肌肤，omega美丽得像随时都要飞走的白天鹅，因快感仰起的颈项脆弱又性感，王俊凯巴不得就这样撕咬上去，让omega永远只属于他，想到这样艳丽绝美的玫瑰花或许也曾在别人身下绽放，王俊凯感觉胸口闷痛，美艳的玫瑰妄想采摘果真扎手，每一根刺都狠狠戳在他心窝，酸涩苦楚从胸腔溢满咽喉，直冲鼻腔和眼窝，化成眼泪涌出。

alpha的泪水滴答滴答，全落在易烊千玺的胸口，有些还落在他嘴边，易烊千玺抿抿嘴，又咸又苦。

「易易，你爱我好不好？」

「我知道你爱玩，但没关系，我爱你，你以后不要这样了好不好？」

滚烫的泪水像王俊凯掏出的真心一样烫手，太珍贵了，他要不起，也不想要。

「……不好。」

14.

王俊凯好多天没来找他了，暂时标记的效用也早就退去，再也不用闻到那股温暖沉稳的香气，易烊千玺自在不少，照常玩乐照常过日子。

只是夜店来搭讪的alpha都变得不那么有趣，身上的气味也过于侵略呛鼻，易烊千玺在对方搂着自己要亲上来时忍不住皱眉后退，「别碰我。」

「操，来夜店玩还装什么纯情。」

被拒绝的alpha被拂了脸面，气得辱骂，什么难听的话都说得出口，易烊千玺不予理会，径自离开吵杂糜烂的场所。

走了几步却不由得觉得好笑，别说，还真的有纯情货来夜店，王俊凯不就是嘛，傻不楞登的。

易烊千玺脚步一顿，甩了甩脑袋，让掩盖在眼前的刘海滚远一点，太扰乱人心志了。

15.

易烊千玺又来喂天鹅，没事的时候他总爱一个人窝到这儿，湖边这块地平时没什么人来，带着一包土司他能在这坐一下午。

夏末的晚风吹来还是有点闷热，易烊千玺伸直双腿，两手撑在身后仰望天空，入秋前的天黑得比夏天快，也不知道他在这发了多久的呆，久到晚霞退去月亮探头，天空出现星星点点。

他想起有一次，他带王俊凯来这看星星。

「王俊凯，天上的星星有几颗？」

易烊千玺撑着脸蛋，神态有些慵懒，随口一问却把alpha问倒了，对方看着天上黑幕，又看回易烊千玺眼底，很认真地问他，「你想知道吗？」

「不知道就算了。」易烊千玺嘟出下嘴唇双颊微鼓，看起来有些失望，其实也不是特别在意，随兴所至的发问，想看看alpha会给他什么样的回答，他听过很多，有人说你就是我的星星，也有人说你想要几颗都摘给你，俗套无趣。

谁知道过两天，王俊凯神秘兮兮拉他到酒店，还捂着他的眼不让他看，易烊千玺以为这个家伙终于开窍知道要搞点情趣，被领着在床边坐下，摘下眼罩后看到的是投影在整间房里的星空。

王俊凯挠挠后脑杓，露出的虎牙有点傻，然后笑着说，「易易，这是你出生那天的全球星象图。」

「跟你一样漂亮。」

「我不知道天上的星星有几颗，但我可以陪你慢慢数。」

易烊千玺看着那双笑意盈盈的桃花眼，咬了咬唇，「你是不是傻。」

16.

易烊千玺站在王俊凯科系的教学楼下，就像他第一次来找他时一样。只是这次阳光不再眷顾他，粉紫色的晚霞弥漫天际，垄罩在他身上的只有淡淡霞光。

夏天一转眼就过去，秋风吹起，微凉的空气拂在易烊千玺身上，单薄的衣衫显得omega脆弱纤细，王俊凯刚出来就见到抱着双臂缩靠在阶梯边的易烊千玺，两人遥遥相望了一会儿。

「王俊凯，你还陪我数星星吗？」

易烊千玺有些踌躇，那双桃花眼看他不似从前，那炽热得让人害怕的情绪化作一潭黑水。

「为什么来找我？」王俊凯没有正面回答他，就如他以往从不回应王俊凯一样，「其他人不好玩吗。」

易烊千玺咬着嘴唇，他也不知该如何解释，他想念这个夏天，想念有王俊凯陪伴的日子，在他心底缠缠绕绕挥之不去，「不是……」

王俊凯看着眼前的omega，跟记忆中一样漂亮，半垂着的眼帘轻颤，连睫毛都在发抖，楚楚可怜又招人怜爱，但他已经不敢靠近了。

「我数不起。」

易烊千玺抬眼，眼眶湿润看着王俊凯，声音微弱，「什么？」

「易烊千玺，我数不起，你找别人陪你数星星吧，像你对我那样，」王俊凯自嘲般的嗤笑，「应该很容易。」

「你说你不放我走的……」易烊千玺焦虑地绞着手指，看起来快哭了，委屈得很，「你不能这样，你闯入我的生活，待了这么久，又忽然就不要我了，你都没给我时间想，你不能这样……」

「易烊千玺，玩弄别人的感情是不是很好玩？」王俊凯眼神冷漠讥讽，被玩弄在omega手中这么久，他终于醒悟，易烊千玺根本就不会为了他改变。

易烊千玺还想替自己辩驳，才不是玩弄，是你太认真，但看见王俊凯的目光，他退却了，只觉得委屈又难过，支支吾吾，「我没有。」

王俊凯单手插兜，走向前看着随时都能落泪的omega，伸手抬起他消瘦的下颚，「你要来找我可以，我也能陪陪你，但你记住，我不爱你了，易烊千玺。」

_You can call me up but baby only If you don't forget_

_I ain't got no love for you_

_I ain't got no love_

fin.


End file.
